


Price to Pay

by ImproperDancer



Series: D&D Original Characters - College AU [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: College AU, D&D, F/F, sign squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImproperDancer/pseuds/ImproperDancer
Summary: Ril has some dastardly plans afoot but needs the help of Scrimmy who will not cooperate. Unless Ril is willing to pay the price.





	Price to Pay

“ _Absolutely not._ ” Scrimmy signed, slamming her guitar case shut.

“ _Scrimmy please come on_ ” Ril began to reply, her hands fluttering at speed “ _It’ll be really fun and I won’t say you were in on it and I need to do this for my health Scrimmy please._ ” Ril signed unnecessarily quickly at the best of times and rarely formed proper sentences but when she was excited about something it got much worse and most people couldn’t keep up.

“ _I’ll get detention for sure and definitely get an F on this assignment_ ” She signed with one hand as she continued to pack up her things, “ _I know about you getting Talon in trouble and you are not doing that to me._ ”

Ril rolled her eyes with great exaggeration, walking around to keep herself in view of Scrimmy who was making a pointed effort of turning away from her.

“ _Talon is a bitch who can’t lie for shit you can easily pretend you didn’t have anything to with it you know I won’t snitch on you Scrimmy please help a sister out._ ”

Scrimmy shot her a cold look and just shook her head, carrying on getting ready to leave the classroom.

“ _Scrims I’ll do anything please anything you want._ ” Ril signed, getting onto her knees in desperation and looking up at Scrimmy, her eyes peaking over the scarf that covered most of her face.

And that’s when she saw it. That sudden flicker of the eyes and split second hesitation in the Tiefling’s eyes and the tell-tale flick of her tale. Ril had an opening.

“ _Anything you want Scrim I’ll literally do anything I am begging you my crops are dying and my people starve I need this._ ”

The pale Tiefling paused in earnest, standing up straight and resting her hands on her hips. Her tail flicked side to side and she cocked her head to one side as she considered the Drow on her knees before her, hands clasped together pleadingly.

After a moment, Scrimmy gave a quick movement of her hands “ _Anything?_ ” and folded her arms.

“ _Scrimmy I’ll actually kill someone for this anything you name it._ ” Ril replied, shifting her weight so she now sat on the floor gesturing upwards to Scrimmy.

Scrimming hummed thoughtfully for a second. It was a shame, Ril had always thought, that Scrimmy couldn’t hear how musical even her humming was but no, Ril had to focus. There was a lot on the line here.

“ _A drink._ ” Scrimming flourished with a hand, changing her stance to again rest her hands on her hips as she stood above Ril who sat cross-legged at her feet.

Ril paused for a second, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

“ _A drink? Like coffee? Beer? Wine? Bleach?_ ”

Scrimmy, despite herself, snorted with a smile and replied “ _Probably not bleach but yes. Buy me a drink. Tomorrow night._ ”

Ril, most uncharacteristically was left stunned for a moment before she managed to fumble with her hands to get some words out. “ _OK yeah fine I owe you a drink from when you and me and Endy were last out so that’s-_ “

“ _No_ ” Scrimmy’s hand snapped, “ _Not the usual with us and Endy. Just you and me. Alone._ ”

 _Oh. OH._ Ril thought, feeling sweat form on her back as it suddenly got very warm. That had caught her off-guard and she held her hands in front of her, her fingers flexing dumbly.

Scrimming shrugged, the beginnings of a smile betraying the stoic figure she was trying to portray, and casually continued “ _Or if you can find another way to get it, that’s fine with me._ ”

“ _No!_ ” Ril’s hands shouted “ _No cool OK fine yeah great I’ll buy you a drink cool just you and me fine cool great cool._ ”

Scrimmy smirked but Ril could see that her pale albino cheeks suddenly had a rosy flush beginning to spread across them. Ril was thankful her scarf was obscuring so much of her face.

“ _Good. Then it’s settled. We’ll go get a drink tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at eight._ ” Scrimmy signed and she threw her backpack over her shoulder and collected her guitar case as she began to walk to the door.

Ril sat motionless as she watched her leave, snapping out of her reverie for a second and tossed a paperclip at Scrimmy, catching the back of her leg which caused her to turn to look at Ril as she stood in the doorway.

“ _But you’ll let me do it and help me do it?_ ” She signed from her spot on the floor.

Scrimmy looked at her for a moment before giving her a smile, flashing her sharp teeth.

“ _I’ll sneak you on stage for the concert. You can bash the gong ONCE._ ”


End file.
